In the agricultural field, it is known to use pesticides or plant protection products, i.e., products used essentially to protect plants against diseases (fungicides, insecticides, limacides, repellents and the like), to control the physiological functions of plants (plant growth regulators), to eliminate unwanted plants (herbicides), to eliminate parts of plants or restrain them or avoid their unwanted growth.
Usually, these products are marketed in sealed packages.
Known packages include those which comprise a container of the product, such as for example a bottle, a tube or the like, which is closed within an external protective enclosure such as for example a sachet, a case or the like, which can be removed at the time of use.
These packages are used particularly for containers of the single-dose type.
Further, known packages are provided with a label which bears the set of prescriptions for the individual product: name, type, formulation and composition of the product; crop, doses, methods, field and period of use; symbols of toxicity and danger; phytotoxicity; latency or safety periods; storage rules; safety rules; risk descriptions; precautionary recommendations; information for the physician in case of intoxication, irritation or poisonings and others.
Usually, the label is arranged on the outer enclosure, the one which is removed when the product is used, in order to extract the container from it, and is put to one side or even discarded; this occurs particularly in the case of single-dose containers, the limited external surface of which is insufficient to contain all the necessary prescribed indications.
These known packages are not free from drawbacks, including the fact that they do not allow operators assigned to using the pharmaceutical, medical or similar products, particularly pesticides or plant protection products, to have constantly available for immediate reference the indications prescribed for them.
Operators, after inspecting the label placed on the external enclosure, in fact open such enclosure in order to extract the container of the product from it, and put the enclosure to one side and/or discard it, handling only the container during the steps for use of the product.
Accordingly, the label is put to one side and/or discarded together with the external enclosure.
Since the information prescribed for the products being used are not always constantly at their disposal, operators may use the products inappropriately and excessively, with consequent possible environmental damage and imbalances, risks for their own physical safety and for the safety of others, such as for example risks of irritations, intoxications or poisonings, and risks of contaminations of the foods derived from plants treated incorrectly.
Another drawback of known packages, particularly packages which comprise single-dose containers, is that they do not allow easy and safe handling of the containers, the limited dimensions of which make it very difficult to squeeze them in order to dispense the products contained therein.